The catecholamines dopamine (DA), norepinephrine (NE) and epinephrine play critical roles as hormones/neurotransmitters in the peripheral and central nervous systems. The projections of catecholamine neurons are widely distributed throughout all levels of the neuroaxis, including subcortical and cortical structures, and they are thus posed to influence many different behavioral and psychological functions. Their widespread actions include control of autonomic functions, motor programs, novelty and reward, cognition and mood. Disruption of catecholamine synthesis, release, inactivation and response leads to altered physiology and behavior in animal models and disease states in man including, cardiovascular disease, neurological disorders such as Parkinson's Disease, and psychopathological disorders, including, schizophrenia, depression, ADHD and addiction. This application is a request for support of the 2003 Gordon Conference on Catecholamines, which will seek to illuminate leading research in catecholamine neurobiology, as well as catecholamine function and dysfunction, and will include molecular, systems and behavioral levels of analysis. This conference will facilitate active exchanges among molecular biologists, structural biologists, pharmacologists, physiologists, psychologists, psychiatrists, and neurologists. Although speakers and session leaders will provide an introduction suited for the less acquainted attendee, presentations will be geared to late-breaking, novel and often unpublished findings to bring as many people to the forefront of the field as possible. Sessions are planned on the regulation of catecholamine receptor and transporters, on sex differences and hormonal influences on catecholamine activity, on the regulation of catecholamine neurotransmission, on catecholamine/glutamate interactions, on the role of catecholamines in plasticity, learning and reward, as well as in pathological conditions, including psychosis, neurological disease and addiction.